Late Night Visitors'
by cutie12345
Summary: I'd become a routine for Kyle, having three his best friends sneaking into his room at night. He knew it was wrong but really he couldn't stop. Style, K2, Kyman One-Shot. Hope you enjoy!


** Hello! Here I am again with another Style, K2 and Kyman story :) I'm still working on the big story and hope to give you a taste of it soon. For now here is another sexy little one-shot to satisfy you're inner Jew whore 3 And cheers to all who saw the first episode of season 17! I hope you all fan-girl screamed like I did. **

**Enjoy~**

**XxX**

The time was now three am and sleep had yet to set upon me. In stead I sat still on my soft bed, giving apprehensive glances towards the closed but not locked window. Drawing in a deep breathe I let my fingers fiddle nervously with the sheets beneath me. I watched some of the loose leaves float freely pass my window and disappear into the crisp night sky. I turned my head to the side, trying to catch a glimpse of the time. My eyes landed on the bright red light of my alarm clock, it read _3:15. _I have another fifteen minutes. My heart starts pounding in a faster pace now, the drum of the beat echos through my ears as I turn my attention back to the window, watching the glass shudder slightly at a harsh late night breeze.

This has been a routine of mine for about two and a half months now. I hadn't been able to sleep in those two months no thanks to three very familiar handsome, young men who would sneak into my room late at night every night. No matter how tired I was or sick, nope, I had to wait up for them. When this routine had first stared I had made a point to make sure that no one would find out about this ( Of course back then it was nothing more than late night talks, but lately things have changed). I thought that if my parents found out about everything they'd have my head, forbid me from seeing them. I'd be forced to move to another state across the country. I couldn't let that happen, I love them too much.

Unfortunately I was fooled. I thought I had been keeping everyone in the dark about my late night visitors. But it turns out all of South Park knew. _All_ of them. And the only reason they knew was because the majority was being threatened by my night stalkers. A boy at school would smile at me one day and the next everything he's ever loved would have perished in a 'mysterious' house fire. They made it clear to the hole town I was under their ownership. My parents had tried on quite a few occasions to help me. They feared my boys were going to hurt me, corrupted me. They believed I had so much going for me that I deserved better. It was only after the third death threat and almost having themselves killed in a car accident when the brakes on the car just suddenly stopped working, that they backed off. This made it awkward when the my late night visors would come over for dinner after school.

Sometimes I get this feeling of self disgust. I hate myself for loving killers more than my mother and father. I hate how much I love the control they have over me. I hate how much I need them.

They were probably outside already, either leaning against the roughly painted walls of my house or sitting quietly in the tree outside my window. I glanced at the clock again, _3:29_. I had only a minute, a matter of seconds before my window would fly open letting in the cool air and the three of them would stand before, watch me with their sharp observant eyes and ask in their deep manly voices-

" Who do you belong too?"

I felt my body stiffen at the hush, demanding voice breaking the silence of my bedroom. The room felt uncomfortably colder and I turn back to the now opened window. I dragged out a long breath my small frame shivering slightly under the cold and I whirled my head towards the three figures standing at the head of my bed. They stood tall, each over six feet. Their eyes seemed to glow through the darkness, looking at me with soft tender eyes. My heart did a jump in my chest at the sight of them.

" Answer Jew," Cartman demanded, but his voice was delicate and it made me smile at them adoringly.

" I belong to Eric Cartman," I spoke lightly, peering into his redish brown eyes. His face displayed a man who had won a great battle. His eyes narrowed but soft. A expensive grin smeared on his handsome face. He's still a complete jackass, racist that can drive me up the fucken wall. But I love him.

"And Kenny McCormick," I switched to the light blue eyes standing in the middle. He was smiling cockily at me, darting his tongue out and licking his pink lips. His eyes were never soft, for they had seen too much pain but they held desire and love in them. He only looked at me with those eyes.

" And Stan Marsh," Again my eyes traveled, landing on the dark blue eyes of my super best friend. Stan stood tall- 6'5"- His body had a greater muscle mass than the others and looked a lot more masculine (not that the others didn't have that) . He was also wiser and more mature than the others too. Yet he was hard to read. He only gave off this image of the cool, collected, dominate, don't fuck with me Stan. He never let me read his eyes, he kept the colour too dark with all his treacherous thoughts. People mistook Cartman as the one making the threats at the people and hurting the ones who who looked at me wrong. But really it was Stan. He hid an inner demon inside him, only letting it out when to make a disastrous point.

" Good boy," Kenny cooed, crawling on the bed towards me, " How was your day today?"

" You should know," I said, giggling a little to myself, " The three of you follow me everywhere."

" That reminds me, we're staying for dinner Thursday night," Cartman announced sitting on my left and wrapping his thick, strong arm around my waist.

" You know, you make my parents uncomfortable when you stay for dinner. Especially after you tried to kill them. My mom is probably praying in her room right now, hoping you won't take my poor innocent soul," I giggled again, this time Cartman and Kenny laughed too.

" Serves them right," Stan cut in. He had not moved from his spot at the end of the bed. His eyes staring holing into my head. I waited for him to say something else but he didn't, instead just continued to stare me down.

" What's up your ass?" Kenny questioned, his eyebrow raised slightly with suspicion.

" Nothing," Stan replied cooly, his thoughts seemed to run off somewhere but quickly returned when he offered me a cheeky grin, " I brought something for you."

" Really? What is it?" I asked, I let myself straighten in excitement shifting in Kenny and Cartman's arms.

" Tonight's our 10th week anniversary. I wanted it to be special," He hands me a blank white shopping bag. The plastic felt slightly heavy in my hands, I squeezed the material trying to get a feel of what could be inside. Cartman snickered beside me, giving Kenny a high five over my head.

" Go into your bathroom and change, we'll wait for you here," Stan said, his grin not leaving his face. I nodded obediently, my eyes still looking at the plastic bag. I got up to my full height of 5'5" and walked slowly to the bathroom attached to my bedroom.

Once inside I opened the bag patiently, lifting the plastic in a slow rhythm till I revealed what lie inside of it. I felt my face heat up in in sudden flames and my body turn to stone. First glance and I wanted to shoot myself in the foot. Inside the bag was a short, black sleeveless dress. A fucken dress. You have got to be kidding me! Is this some kind of sick joke they wanted to pull? Assholes.

Regardless, I shrugged out of my comfy pj's and slipped into the cocktail dress. The fit was tight and stopped high thigh just below my ass. Awesome. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, glancing over the way it hugged my hips and small waste. I looked like a chick with a dick. Honestly, I'm not really sure the persist time I had stopped growing or when the others surpassed me. In fourth grade I used to be tallest, taller than Stan, Cartman and Kenny! But by the time we hit middle school, the other three had caught up and started to surpass me in everything, including penis size.

" Jew? Are you almost done?" I heard Cartman yell from the other side of the door. I sighed pathetically to myself looking over my appearance one more time. I turned to the door, opening it and sluggishly walked back to my bedroom, my stare fixed on the ground and my blush staining my poor freckled face.

" Holy shit," I hear Kenny mumble from the side. I look up nervously at the the other boys, watching their faces expecting a laugh and snide comments. Instead I was greeted with wide eyes, open jaws and slight trickles of blood leaking from their noses.

" Kyle," Stan call softly, reaching his large hand out to grab me, " You look so sexy."

His hand rested on my shoulder, messaging the slightly pink flesh and tracing ghost like touches down my arm giving me goose bumps.

" Thanks," I replied awkwardly. I had my head turned to the side and looking down in embarrassment, " Why'd you want me to wear this?"

" Cause we thought it'd suit you since you're so small and all," Cartman cut in, stepping closer to me and Stan. He leaned down pressing his lips to my cheek and running them across my face. Then Cartman's hands reached up my thigh, squeezing the skin and teasing my inner leg, causing my lower region to burn up with passion.

" Bring him here," Kenny called from my bed. He was sitting on the edge with his legs spread open and his fly hanging undone.

Stan and Cartman each grabbed a hand and lead me over to Kenny. Cartman placed both is warm hands on my shoulder and pushed me to my knees in between Kenny's legs. Both Stan and Cartman stood to the side, watching me and Kenny exchange looks. I swallowed harshly, knowing what it was that Kenny wanted and reached up to tug at Kenny's old jeans and release his large hard on.

I looked at his manhood for a while, getting a feel of it in my hand before I made a tight fist around it and started a pumping motion. Kenny's head fell back slightly, his breathe hitched as he laced his fingers through my red curls and forced me closer to him. I gulped again and leaned in, licking the length of his shaft and sucking lightly on his tip. My action caused my dress to rise up revealing a bit of my ass. From the corner of my eyes I watch Stan and Eric move behind me to get a better view. Assholes.

Kenny's fingers tighten in my hair creating a fist and forcing me to take him deeper. His head fell all the way back this time and he called out my name. I winced slightly, aware my parents and brother could probably here us from their bedrooms. Kenny released in my mouth, his hand holding mine in place to make sure I swallowed everything. Once I was sure I swallowed everything Kenny let go of his grip and rubbed my head in a petting motion.

" My turn!" Cartman shouted from my right. He was quick to pull me up from the ground and lay me stomach side up on my bed beside Kenny. His big hands roamed my clothed chest and pinched slightly at my erect nipples, causing me to whimper at the feeling.

" What to do.. what to do," He mumbled with a smile. Eric bend his head down and kissed my neck and chest. His tongue slid out and moistened my flesh before he would bite down, leaving red marks across my skin. I lifted my arms up around his neck pulling him closer as he pulled down the fabric of my dress revealing my nipples. His tongue darted out, giving my left nipple a long wet stroke and repeating. His hand fiddled with my other nipple, pinching the nub and twisting it with his fingers. I moaned a little loudly at his actions, causing me to blush and let my eye flutter shut.

" Move. It's my turn," Stan demanded, pushing Eric off of me and replacing his spot.

" What the hell? You always get the good part! Let us have a go at it!" Cartman shouted.

" No, not yet. I need this, to be inside him. You wouldn't understand you're not as close to him as I am," With that he grabbed my legs and lifted up, spreading them open in the process. I grabbed the back of my knees, allowing him access with his hands. My dress was bunched up around my stomach now, revealing everything to them.

" Kyle you look so delicious in this position. I could just eat you up," Kenny commented creasing my cheek with his hand and kissing my temple.

" That's exactly what I plan to do," Stan said. I felt his weight shift and watched him bed down. His hands came up to spread open my cheeks, the leaning in and giving a long, slow lick. I moaned at the feeling, bucking my hips slightly in rhythm with his tongue. He gave quick flicks of the tongue to my puckered hole replying this before he skillfully entered his tongue into me. I cried out again, feeling my body heat up at all the touches.

After a few more licks Stan pulled away, leaving me pouting at the loss of pleasure. " Eric, Kenny get the lube. I'll let you two finger him before I enter," at the command Kenny and Eric visibly lightened up, jumping from where they were to fetch the lube. I heard the crack of a bottle and a squirt of the liquid. Stan stood up backing away from me and allowing the other two to take his spot.

" Are you ready babe?" Kenny asked wiggling his lubed up fingers at me. I nodded shyly, watching Kenny place his pointer finger at my entrance. He pushed in slowly, careful not to hurt me and twisted his finger in smooth pumps. Moaning again I watch Eric place his pointer finger at my entrance too and moved in following Kenny's pumps. There was a build of pleasure building in my stomach as the both worked together on stretching me out.

" Alright that should be good," Stan called. Kenny and Eric retreated their fingers and moved to let Stan back in, " How was it?"

" So good," I praised, giving Kenny and Eric a adoring smile.

" Good are you ready for me?" He really didn't need to ask, It was obvious what the answer was.

He spread some lube over his cock. Then he placed it against my hole, teasing me with his touches before slowly entering inside me. I chocked a little on breathe from the small pain that stretched through my bottom. Once Stan was all in he gave me time to adjust before creating hard pleasurable thrusts. I let go of my legs, wrapping them around his body and using my arms to pull him down into a kiss. His lips were hot and kissed me with need and lust. Our moans were drowned in each others kisses and I felt my orgasm start to erupt through my body. Stan gave into his own orgasm and growled into my mouth, spilling all of himself inside me. My own orgasm causing me to leak all over the black dress that lay crumpled on my stomach.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes, waiting for our breathes to turn back to normal. Kenny and Cartman moved back towards me and cuddled themselves into my side, each giving me a loving kiss on my temple.

" I love you," I whispered though I knew they had heard my. I looked over to the bright red light that shone through the dark room, _5:47_. The sun will be coming up soon. They'll leave through the window, go home and clean themselves before they come back around 8:50 to pick me up for school.

" I love you too," They said in union, each giving me a soft kiss before snuggling back against me. I smiled at how cute they could act, even for big men like themselves. I don't really know what it is about them that I love so much. They've hurt people before, I should be disgusted by them but I can't be. Maybe I;m just mentally fucked up. Perhaps they're just way to special to me... My late night visitors.


End file.
